


Scare Tactics

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander lies in wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Scare Tactics  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Xander, Willow  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Xander lies in wait.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word casket on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

The man was still as death as he lay in the casket and waited patiently. Hours passed by and no one came into the little room where he lay in wait. He was about to give up when he heard the door creak open.

He took a deep breath and held it. As soon as he saw her face begin to look over at him, he opened his eyes and released his breath with a loud _Boo!_

Loud screams broke the silence of the room, joined quickly by raucous laughter. 

“Xander!”

Xander bowed his head. “Sorry, Willow. I couldn’t resist.”


End file.
